It is an object of this invention to provide a method for treating, controlling, preventing and protecting warm-blooded animals from infestation by helminths, acarids and arthropod endo- and ectoparasites, by administering thereto a nitropyrrole or pyrrole carbonitrile compound.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a prophylactic treatment for farm and companion animals including cattle, sheep, swine, horses, poultry, fish, rabbits, goats, dogs, cats and the like to prevent the development of helminthiasis in said animals.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention set forth below.